


Forgotten but Never Alone

by SummertimeSuga



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lup has nightmares, No Dialogue, They find comfort with each other, so does Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimeSuga/pseuds/SummertimeSuga
Summary: Lup has a nightmare, Taako's there to help.





	Forgotten but Never Alone

Twelve long years the twins had gone. 

Twelve years without remembering. So close and yet so distant. Just out of her grasp.

Once he remembered, it was downhill. Forgive Lucretia? Never gonna happen. Find his sister? First objective on his mind.

There was a boom.

Lup was there. Phantasmal and Resplendent. 

But The Hunger still had to be fought. 

They had to fight, they had to win.

And they did.

Days followed and the twins were always by each others sides, never daring to be apart. Afraid to lose one or the other again. Neither of them could take that. They both had horrible nightmares in the days, weeks, years, that followed the day of Story and Song. But they had each other back, they had a system. They lived together, with their respective partners. One would sleep and usually the other would stay up and keep them company, comfort as they slept. 

It was Lup’s turn to sleep now. Sleep always tended to be just a bit tougher on her. The darkness taking her back to her time in the umbrella. She started to squirm, her legs kicking out from under the blanket, her breathing picking up and she looked terrified, even in sleep. Taako continued to play with her hair, quietly shushing her as he placed a small kiss to her forehead. It was rare moments like this they allowed themselves to be vulnerable. To need. They allowed themselves times like this to break down, times to not have to hold themselves up around their partners, as they often felt they had to. Lup started to stir, tears rolling down her cheeks. She looked up to Taako who just opened his arms and allowed her to sit up and cry into his shoulder. He mumbled hushed reassurances to her in elvish, continuing to play with her hair, braiding it and taking it apart before braiding it again. She always loved the feeling of her hair being braided, especially by the one who knew how to do it for her since the beginning of time. 

Time passed, her body stopped quaking and she relaxed in his arms. Taking a deep breath, she laid against him and started to doze again.

Maybe forgotten, but never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this listening to Vocaloid piano music
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me about TAZ @ TaahkoTuesday on Tumblr


End file.
